jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Antrakha
Antrakha is a male Velociraptor antirrhopus "sornaensis", and the leader of the Cross Flare Pack. Pre-LtL Before his appearance in LtL, Antrakha had been born into the Moonscar Pack, a nomadic, warrior pack consisting of Sornaensis. He was the son of the alpha male Tartarus, and had two brothers, Jackal and Skirmisher. During a raid on a rival Sornaensis pack, Antrakha refused to kill the last remaining member of the pack, a hatchling less than a week old. The hatchling was killed and eaten by Jackal and Skirmisher, and Antrakha was expelled from from the Moonscar Pack, after having his warrior's brand, a crescent moon-shaped scar on the right side of his head behind his left eye, crossed out by Tartarus.After several weeks of wandering, he found a new home, in the form of a long, metal tube, hollowed out, but crushed (the remains of the wrecked plane from Jurassic Park III). After establishing his new territory, he discovered three other Sornaensis in the vicinity: Zorro, a half-Adamant raptor, his mate Brhii, and Halo, who Antrakha took as a mate. The new pack went to work making the tube wider, for their convenience, ripping chairs out and blocking the open end, while using a giant hole near the top as an entrance.Several years later, three more Sornaensis appeared, displaced by the Moonscar Pack, an old male named Zealot, and his twin daughters Kat and Cortana. Antrakha welcomed the newcomers, albeit hesitantly, and made room for them.Some time before LtL, a pack of six Nublarensis attempted to drive Cross Flare from their turf, but were repelled after half of their number were slain by Zealot, and one more killed by Halo. Live the Legend Antrakha first appeared in LtL, waking up for the day with his mate and pack. Cross Flare soon left to find breakfast, traversing the Jungle, and reaching the River. The pack happened across a loose herd of dryosaurs drinking, and decided to play a game, which Antrakha won by bringing down the most prey. Each member of the pack grabbed a dryosaur hatchling for later, and left, heading back into the Jungle. They traveled fast, to avoid, in an attempt to avoid Nezbit's pack. Cross Flare, however, ran into a male Carnotaurus, and after a brief face-off, the larger carnivore left. When they reached their home, the Velociraptors found that their home had been occupied by a pair of Dilophosaurs. Not wanting to risk a fight, Antrakha lead Cross Flare back into the Jungle.In the Jungle, Cross Flare encountered a pack of Nublarensis. Antrakha assured the other Velociraptors that they meant no harm, and the two packs went their separate ways. Later, the group of Raptors encountered a male Ceratosaurus who had killed a Sornaensis Raptor. Cross Flare scattered, and regrouped later. Zorro took first watch, while the rest of the pack slept. Antrakha then dreamed of his expulsion from the Moonscar Pack. After waking, he took watch.When morning came, Cross Flare left to find breakfast, and stumbled across a loose herd of Dryosaurs. After a swift attack, the Sornaensis were only partially successful, having only four out of seven members of the pack bringing down a Dryosaurus. After finishing their meals, the Velociraptors began heading north to find new territory.Cross Flare travelled for more than a day and a half, and Antrakha ordered the pack to rest. After getting a good night's sleep, Antrakha, Halo, Zorro, Brhii, Kat, and Cortana woke to find Zealot dead, having passed away in his sleep. The pack took up a mourning call, and proceeded on their journey to find a new home. Soon, he took control of the EALC from Nezbit, but was later overthrown by Ayla, and forced to become a wanderer. He has matured with age, and has a much darker, more grim outlook on life. Appearance At first, Antrakha had dark gray sides, a tan underbelly, blue side stripes, and a reddish-brown back. However, due to a spontaneous mutation, his coloration became primarily black, with a gray back, red side stripes, quills, and eye crests, and gray markings on his arms and legs. He bears multiple scars and past injuries. The most noticeable is the slashed-crescent moon behind his left eye, a symbol for exiled members of the Moonscar pack. However, Antrakha embraced it, calling his pack Cross Flare. He received several wounds during his fight from Nezbit, including a shallow gash in his right thigh. The last vertebra in his tail was bitten off by Ayla. Trivia *Antrakha is RP'd by member SPARTAN-G124. His name is also one of SPARTAN's pseudonyms. *His first appearance was based off of the JP/// Alpha Raptor figure, while his newer appearance was based on the Camo Extreme Night Velociraptor. **Originally, Antrakha's appearance was to be based on the Night Velociraptor, but was denied. *His pack's name, Cross Flare, is based off of two factions in the Digimon Xros Wars anime, known as Xros (pronounced Cross) Heart and Blue Flare. *Many aspects of Antrakha's personality were based on his creator. *Antrakha's favorite part of a kill is the eyes. This has earned him the nickname the Blinding Hunter. Category:Characters